Something To Prove
by hatakeprince
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have a kid; the only problem is that Kakashi longs for one thing - and that's for all of them to be together as a real family. Too bad Sakura doesn't feel that way. Now all Kakashi has to do is prove what he's worth.
1. Prologue

**Something To Prove**

Prologue

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, so I was watching part of Teen Mom one night and I just got this idea for a KakaSaku story. I haven't decided whether it should be a one shot or have on so if you think I should continue tell me, please! Cause I honestly have good ideas for this story but then again, I sort of doubt them. So if you'd just let me know your thoughts, it would be appreciated. Oh and for those who read this... THANK YOU. You're so nice and I love you.<em> :"-)

_Ok, now on to the story. _

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, lazy day during Konoha. Sakura's hospital shift was ending and she was just about to be on her way home to see Ino who had been watching her son the past three months while Sakura worked. Yes, Haruno Sakura most definitely had a son. But with whom, you ask? Well it wasn't with anybody she had in mind, that was for sure. She often cringed at the memory because the action was nothing more than a drunken, mistake. Sakura loved her son, she really did. It's just that when ever it came to her thinking about the future; especially her future child, it didn't necessarily match what she had in mind. Her dream consisted of finding a decent man to settle down with, (also with the extent of having a better place to move into) and to give birth to her child a few years later than the age she is now. Sakura's age in the situation never seemed to bother her, it could've been worse... she could've been a teen mom. So that was something to smile about, at least. But never the less, Sakura was only 23. Not too young, but considering the fact that she was only 23, a kunoichi, and isn't even married. Sakura isn't the luckiest girl. And that's how she saw it.<p>

While Sakura continued her stroll throughout Konoha, things were getting a little hectic at a certain silver-haired, Jounin's apartment...

"Look, look! Do you see it? Look she's right there, just on her way home passing by my apartment as if it were nothing. She didn't even bother to look at it..." Genma had been slouched up against Kakashi's faded apartment walls, with his arms crossed listening to his friend's remarks. The outbursts wouldn't stop and with each one meeting his ears, Genmas just slightly chuckled at the masked-man's comment.

"Kakashi I really think you're starting to-"

"I just don't understand why Sakura has such a problem with leaving Obito over here." Genma rolled his eyes as Kakashi cut him off. It really wasn't like the man to act like this, maybe Genma showed up at the wrong time, however, the whole half-hour Genma was there he had not been able to finish a single sentence. Not one. It annoyed him beyond belief but Genma figured Kakashi could use someone to open up to. So in a way he was being a good friend, right?

"I mean, think about it." Kakashi stopped to meet Genma's careless figure. "She works at the hospital from nine in the morning, and gets off at like, four. I am very capable of looking over him." Kakashi paused, double-checking his statement. Before adding on, Genma opened his mouth to speak but of course, he was rewarded with an interruption from the copy nin.

"Tsk, of course I'm capable. I'm the father of that child... who else would be more capable than me?"

_Hm... that's the 15th time now, isn't it?_

Genma shook his head away from the rhetorical question. Who knows how many times Kakashi has cut him short. Most likely too many to count; Genma was pretty sure he'd got lost at 10... but he wasn't too sure on that one.

There was a short termed silence that embroidered the two. A highly, debatable question popped into Genma's mind.

_He's been awfully quiet, should I say something now...?_

He twirled the senbon from the inside of his mouth as he thought over the consequences of each action.

_Naww... he'd probably just interrupt again. So there'd be no point if I was to-_

"Am _I _the one at fault here?"

Genma grimaced, followed by an eye roll.

_Heh, right on cue Kakashi. You can even disrupt my private thoughts..._

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably when he noticed his friends lazy slouch and annoyed eye roll. Was he being a bother? Kakashi tossed the assumption aside, he really didn't care if Genma thought his remarks weren't anything but irritating. He didn't even seem to care that Genma looked like he just wanted to get the fuck out of the place. All that mattered was that Kakashi had someone to yell his problems out to, and who better to vent to but Genma?

Kakashi pondered more on it. Maybe he did need a therapist, but everyone knows that the copy nin would never allow it. So instead, Kakashi decided to hide everything under his mask and the happy eye creases he so often shot at people.

Kakashi ended his internal argument with a heavy sigh, staring back out the window. Sakura was no longer there. "Really, Genma is it really my fault? I mean, why Ino...? I understand that she's her best friend but I _am _the father. And it would be a lot better if I took him in while she worked." Kakashi paused before rubbing the back of his neck as he continued. "Well... it would actually be more suitable for her to move in, so we could _all_ be together but she's just stubborn as ever..."

Genma did not reply. It was obvious Kakashi wasn't done speaking, but it mainly had to do with the non stop interruptions. And just as Genma had predicted, once again, Kakashi added on, "I've thought about it for a while now... and I just don't get it. Why does she choose the most difficult choice when it's be easier to just drop him off, go to work, and then pick him up? She can pick him up and leave, too! It's not like she _has _to stay. She even passes my apartment on the way to her work. I, I just don't get it..." Kakashi absentmindedly stole a glance at the window he was at not even five minutes ago.

A loud sigh from Genma broke Kakashi's gaze towards said window.

_He's a genius and yet he can't even figure this simple one out? Geeze, even Naruto could've gotten it by now, and he's as clueless as a bird._

"Can you really blame her...?" Genma finally spoke up, watching Kakashi's head lift up to meet Genma's remained slouch and crossed arms. "Heh, honestly Kakashi. Think."

"What're you saying Genma?" Kakashi eyed him curiously.

"Dude, you knocked her up!" Genma kept a straight face but it was screaming out, 'Are you serious?' Which made Kakashi wonder, was that really all? Sakura tried to keep their son away from him as much as she could all because he unintentionally got her pregnant? He shook his head in disagreement. That couldn't be it...

"Why are you even so worked up about this anyway? You got to name the kid, you see him every other week, so I just need to ask... what's the big deal?"

If Kakashi was at all angered by that small question, Genma couldn't tell. For Kakashi was definitely _not _furious. However, he was slightly annoyed.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, holding his arm in place with the palm of his hand, expressing irritation. "The big deal is that when I imagined having a kid with Sakura, we were together... she trusted me, and Obito would-"

This time Genma took favor in an interruption. "You've... thought about having a child with Sakura, before?" Genma grinned a little mischievously as Kakashi's face brightened with a blush. Genma couldn't see it, but he suspected as much.

"Oh, n-no.. I didn't mean it like-"

"Save it, Hatake. You meant what you said, just admit it. I think it's time you've stopped hiding the truth, ne?"

Kakashi fell into a dramatic silence, Genma could tell he was thinking over things thoroughly. After deciding that enough was enough and that he desperately wanted to go home, Genma said, "You still don't understand do you? Ok, look." Kakashi gave his friend his full attention. "Think over your whole relationship with Sakura. That's what you need to focus on at the moment. Well, besides the kid cuz' uhh, you know he comes first. But let's just step away from that for a second.

"Now I sort of have an idea, but I'm a tad thrown off... what's your relationship like with her now?"

"Now?" Kakashi asked absentmindedly receiving a firm nod as an answer. "Well..." Numerous amounts of flashbacks hit Kakashi's mind on how Sakura has treated him lately. And to say the least, they weren't exactly great memories. In fact, he was often the victim of her vicious insults. Some in which have bruised his ego more than he'd like to admit.

"Well, she isn't exactly _kind _to me." And that was only half of it, Kakashi thought. But brushed it off as Genma asked another question.

"I suspected as much, but uhh... what's it like? How do you act towards her and your son, how does she respond?" Genma stopped when Obito came to mind. With a hand scratching the top of his head he added, "I'd ask you what Obito is like, but seeing as to how he's just a month old or something it doesn't really-"

"Three." Kakashi responded quietly.

"Nani?" Genma's face twisted in confusion. As much as he wanted to yell, 'Hatake, you're insane!' It seemed unlikely unless he was ready for a good smack in the face, and Genma really didn't feel like having his face damaged... so he quickly decided against that.

"Three. Obito's three months old."

Genma sweat dropped, while shrugging his shoulders and waving his hands to the side saying, "One month, three months, whatever. You're avoiding the question." His eyes now glued back to the silver-haired Jounin in front of him.

Kakashi scowled under his mask and muttered a small 'sorry'. He then turned his back to Genma so he was now facing the window. "She wants me in Obito's life. That's something I always-"

"Are you sure?" It was Kakashi's turn to look confused now. With realization finally drawn into other Jounin's face he added, "Erm, with Obito. Are you sure that she wants you in his life?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered in a very serious-like tone. He also noticed the other man's mouth slowly open but before he could even speak a word Kakashi reassured him with a reasoning. "She told me, 'I want you to be a part of Obito's life' those were her exact words."

Genma smirked. "Exact words, eh?" There was nothing after that until another sigh emitted from Genma. And this time it happened to be a quiet, deep, sigh. Filled with fatigue, and a dash of pity. But, really, who could tell? "Her "exact words" say nothing about being a father, in his life..."

"Genma, I _am _his father. Whether Sakura wants me to be or not, and I always will be. And if what you're saying is an actual possibility then I'm pretty sure I'd come to wonder why she is dropping him off here every other week."

"Hm, that's true, I guess."

"Sakura and I have an unbalanced relationship. I really don't know how to describe it but, it feels that way."

"How so?"

"She constantly pushes me away. As much as she wants me to be in Obito's life it's only for his sake, which I'll have you know, I have no problem with. I just can't help but feel a little... upset," Kakashi cringed at the word choice. "that she wants nothing more to do with me unless it comes to Obito."

"Well you did knock her up, if you haven't forgotten."

Kakashi closed his lone eye and scratched the top of his dull, silver hair. "Yeah I'm sort of used to daily reminders of that every time I see her. I don't need any more."

"How about before?"

At this, Kakashi smiled at the images of his time with Sakura, before getting themselves both into a mess, flooded through his mind. "Perfect."

"Hm?" Genma's senbon did a twirl and he hummed.

Kakashi tore his eyes away from the window, setting them onto the man twirling the senbon between his lips. "It was great. Lovely, actually. We weren't technically "dating" at the time. I mean, a few dates here and there. And we hung out in public but showed no PDA whatsoever. But the relationship was nice. She was always..." Kakashi thought over as much as he could recall. "...Smiling. Whenever we were together, she had always smiled."

"Heh, then make her smile again."

"What're you talking about? Genma, if you're really just going to be vague about this situation..." Genma's thoughts distracted him from the rest of Kakashi's sentence.

_Seriously, he is in no position to call ME vague. Hn, the nerve..._

Shaking his head, Genma pulled his arm towards his chest, holding it in place with his palm and brought his free hand to the bridge of his nose, slightly pinching it. "Look, Kakashi." He stopppd the gesture to stare that the masked man firmly. "I just came by here to tell you that Tsunade needed to speak with you." Genma's eyes rolled over tot he nearest clock. "That was nearly an hour ago, Kakashi! Now Tsunade is going to be more pissed off than she was before. And she's going to kick your ass for being late, but more importantly, she will kick Shizune's ass, who will kick MY ass since I took full responsibility in taking the message to you. If I knew I was going to inconveniently become your therapist for the day, I would have easily obliged this opportunity."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, Genma. But you're here now, and whatever is in the future can wait. But since you are here, I've been thinking about what you said."

He huffed in annoyance. "And what is it, that I said, may I ask? I recall saying many important things but it seems you've been having trouble comprehending to them..." His eye roll mocked Kakashi.

"You will help me win Sakura over, of course." Kakashi crinkled his lone eye, happily.

"I don't remember agreeing to this..."

"Ahh, you're right. You did not. However, you're here now. And well, everything you've said this past hour make sense. Therefore, it would only be right if you were my wing man for this particular mission."

Kakashi's sentence filled Genma's head up with so much rejection but he shook them away, sighing in defeat. He was obviously too tired to argue with the man any longer. "Ok. Fine, whatever. Can I just go home now?"

Kakashi's mask hid his full on smirk. "Sure, but before you go... I'd like to know what to do with Sakura. I honestly have no idea and there could just be so many steps to this I-"

"Stop." Genma's eyes were shut and he held his right hand up to Kakashi as a sign for him to stay quiet. "Just, just go talk to her. About Obito, about your relationship... whatever. Just talk to her seriously. Let her know you're serious about Obito, and her. If you plan to pursue her, that is. If that works out, then take it one day at a time. Don't rush things... get her to let you in and trust you." He felt his hand touch the cold surface of the door knob before something he forgot to mention flashed into his mind. "Oh, and Kakashi..."

Genma's head glanced over his shoulder. "If you truly feel this way, then show her. Don't just tell her. If you truly feel this way about Obito, then show him. Don't just tell him." After that the man was gone in a flash.

Kakashi's head was analyzing each word that had just been spoken to him.

_"If you truly feel this way, then show her. Don't just tell her. If you truly feel this way about Obito, then show him. Don't just tell him."_

His gloved hands lightly rubbed his face stressfully still repeating the words inside his head. Even though he realized Genma was no longer in the room with him, he couldn't help but spill out the words, "Thank you. Genma." At that Kakashi was out the door, knowing full well on where he had to be.

* * *

><p>(While Kakashi and Genma were having their little chat)<p>

Sakura had managed to stop by a couple of stores on her way home, realizing it might make her a tad late but she shrugged the thought off. She only needed to run an errand and pick up a few things from the grocery store so it really shouldn't take that long.

Although, Sakura was a bit disappointed when she left Konoha's main grocery store to find out she'd been out and about for almost an hour. Ino might give her a mouthful, but maybe not. Ino reacted different depending on the day. Sometimes when Sakura would come home late; Ino would bitch and go on and on with each of her insane assumptions. (But that usually only happened when she had somewhere to be.) Other days, Sakura could be late and Ino would just shrug and tell her not to worry. Now that Sakura thought about it, it makes it seem like they're almost a married couple. She snorted at the comparison.

Sakura finally made it to her home fully fatigued and stressed out but arriving to the sight of Obito asleep in Ino's arms made her feel grateful for having such caring friends. Yes, it was true that Ino and Sakura's friendship wasn't exactly 'normal' since it basically lived off of a love/hate relationship but that's what made them best friends. And Sakura's smile widened at that thought as well.

When Ino's eyes met her best friend's she smiled and gently set Obito on the couch. He was wrapped in his miniature, sky-blue blanket that Kakashi had given him. Said blanket was very similar to the one Kakashi had in his own bedroom, just a different color.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino greeted her friend warmly. While her voice was still filled with the enthusiasm, the pitch in her voice wasn't loud enough to disturb Obito. And thank Kami, for that, Sakura thought as she reminded herself about the first time she came home to Obito. Ino's greeting was a bit too loud and had woken the little boy up from his sleep and the screaming and crying would juts not end.

Yes, Kakashi and Sakura both knew... Obito was a light sleeper. And most definitely not cheerful when being woken up.

"Thank you, Ino."

Ino nodded and passed on a simple, "No problem, forehead. I love spending time with the kid, you know? He's so adorable, and every time I come here to see him," She stopped and took Sakura's shoulder in her hand. "I feel so proud, that you had sex with Kakashi."

Sakura rewarded Ino's little "compliment" with an eye roll. "Goodbye, Ino." Her blond friend only smiled back and made no hesitation as she moved towards the door.

In just about ten minutes Obito was managing to wake up slowly. Sakura took this time to make her own dinner and feed Obito. After the boy was well fed, Sakura set him down in front of the tv, in which he stared blankly at the screen as if there was no emotion.

After turning back around and heading for the kitchen she quietly said out loud, "He's too much like Kakashi..."

"Who's too much like me, now?" Sakura's eyes widened as she heard familiar voice behind her. Surely, she knew whom this intruder was but she hadn't sensed his chakra earlier.

Kakashi felt Sakura shooting him a not-so-friendly glare from the corner of his eye. He made his way over to smaller, silver haired infant. Obito's gaze drifted from the tv screen up to Kakashi, beaming a full on grin towards the man.

Kakashi crouched down on his feet lightly chuckling and softly patted the top of the boy's head. "Hey there." His lone eye switched from Obito to the screen. "What'cha watching?"

"Kakashi." Sakura hated to come between any moment Kakashi and Obito were sharing, but could you blame her? The man just let himself right in, and didn't even bother to knock. That is what doors were made for, she mentally noted.

Kakashi left the younger boy's side and made way to the pink-haired kunoichi. "Yo." His eye creased up in delight.

"What're you doing?"

"Just stopping by, thought you may have needed the company..." She stared at him, her face mixed with anger. "Did I do something wrong...?"

Sakura folded her arms against her chest. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. The expression on her face said it all.

"I mean... besides giving you a beautiful, baby boy whom you love and loves the both of us with all his heart." There it was. The same, old eye crease.

"Why are you here, Kakashi?"

"Ahh, I wanted to talk to you."

"About...?"

"Um, ya know. Just stuff. There's a lot of things we can discuss..." He wandered off, entering the kitchen and took a few peaks at Sakura's cooking. "So, what's for dinner?" His ever so happy eye crinkle was back again.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his lame excuse for a chat. It sounded more like he wanted a free dinner in her opinion. "Tsk, get out."

Well, _that _surely wasn't how he thought the conversation would end up. Kakashi pondered his approach, thinking that maybe he should've used the door.

_Oh well._

"Um, look I'm sorry for not using the door. I really want to talk though." Kakashi explained calmly.

_She seemed to calm down. Maybe this could work after all._

And just as he predicted; Sakura sighed peacefully and her eyes softened up a bit. "Alright." She replied in her own calm manner. "I'll listen. Talk."

Kakashi shifted his gaze back to her cooking and to Obito. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he hesitated saying, "W- Well, it is a lot to take in when you think about it... maybe we should just have dinner and talk, ne?"

Sakura only shook her head, disapproving his request. "I don't think so."

An awkward silence fell between the two and Obito just watched the tv screen with his bored expression as he did previously.

"What's the real reason you're here, Kakashi?" Sakura turned back to her cooking. He shoved his hands thinking of how to answer her question.

"Like I said, I wanted to talk to you."

"It sounds to me that you want to do more than just "talk".

Kakashi laughed a bit awkwardly, finishing it off with another happy eye crease. "You know me so well, Sakura-chan."

"Don't call me that."

Before Kakashi could wonder why she'd say such a thing, it hit him:

_Oh, yeah. That's right, I often called her that when we went on dates..._

"Seriously, Kakashi. What else is it?" So the interrogation continued.

"Dinner with my child sounds nice. Hey, even dinner with the mother of my child would be nice, too. Hell, both would just be perfect."

Kakashi's heart jumped as he felt the soft grip of Sakura's hand clamped around Kakashi's wrist. One second he was in the kitchen and the next he was near the door. He smiled at the feeling of Sakura's touch but it immediately fell as did her hand and when she spoke he heard her say, "There's the door. Don't hit yourself on the way out." She patted his shoulder sweetly and started to depart until his hand caught her wrist, stopping her.

"Sakura, why are you being like this?" He asks.

"Like what, Kakashi?"

"Is it so wrong that I want to eat dinner with my son, and the mother of-"

"Of course it's not wrong, Kakashi. I'm not escorting you out because of that." Her tone made it seem like she was just stating the obvious.

"Then what is it?" Kakashi's onyx eye was desperately crying for an honest answer. However, Sakura didn't pay much attention to it. She hadn't planned on lying to him so she wasn't going to.

"What kind of people would we be if we actually-"

"Um, a family?" He cut her off, now his voice sounded like he was stating the obvious.

"See, that's the thing." It would an understatement to say Kakashi was surprised. He was more confused than he had been the whole day. "We're not a family, Kakashi. And as much as I want you to be in Obito's life and be there for him as a father can... if we kept acting as if we actually _are _a family, Obito will be used to this behavior and when he finally learns what's going on... it'll only hurt him."

Kakashi knew Sakura wasn't trying to lie to him. She honestly felt this way, and he understood where she was coming from. A small, bittersweet smile formed upon his face. Kakashi realized she wasn't trying to keep him away from his son, she only had the intentions of looking out for him. But, that's Sakura for ya. Sweet, thoughtful, and caring. And Kakashi loved her for it. Kakashi slowly reached his hand to grab hers. "Maybe we wouldn't have to act..."

Sakura pulled her hand away from his quickly the second he finished his suggestion. "N- No. It just wouldn't be a good idea, ok?"

"You know, you've been pushing me away ever since this whole thing with Obito started. You never even got to hear me out, or even considered talking to me about the pregnancy."

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't even find you-"

"I was sent to Earth Country for seven months. But that's not my fault, Sakura and you know damn well that it's true." His eye narrowed down at her, and his tone was more firm. The copy nin was in all seriousness. "You knew for a month. You didn't even bother to tell me, how could you think so little of me to not let me know that you were already-"

"I don't know! Ok? It's not like this has happened to me before, Kakashi. I honestly had no idea what to do. I wanted to tell you straight away but I kept having second thoughts. And it wasn't because I thought so little of you, it was more like the opposite..." Realization drew through Kakashi, he knew what she meant and it was all with a good intention, but the words still hurt. Before he could say anything, she stopped him. "Maybe you should go..."

Kakashi deeply frowned, this was _not _how he wanted the conversation to go. "I'd like to spend some time with Obito."

Sakura chuckled under her breath. "Kakashi, you should know by now that I will never object to you from seeing him. If you want you can go ahead and take him. He's _our _son." She gave him a weak smile, then opening up the door for him when she realized he had no thought of taking Obito with him to his apartment. He stood between the door's entrance before moving backwards to step onto her porch.

"I'd like to spend some time with you, too."

A sad smile tugged from the corner of Sakura's mouth. She looked up to meet his onyx eye. "You can't have it both ways, Kakashi." And with those being her last words to him, the door was shut gently in front of him.


	2. Uneasy Hearts Weigh The Most

_ok so I've decided that I will continue this fic, also because I really enjoy writing it and a few people wanted me to go on. So here I am with chapter two and I hope you enjoy it! :)_

_Before you even question it; the chapter titles mean nothing. I mean they're just stuff I randomly come up with. I guess it's your choice on how to interpret it's meaning but honestly, it's really not a big deal. _

_Oh and btw, I have a feeling Kakashi is OOC I'm not sure, but if it becomes too much of a problem you can tell me and I will change some stuff. I try my best to keep them all the same because I can't stand reading a story when they're OOC (unless it's not a serious story, ect.)_

_Obito was born on February 12th so you can do that math and stuff. I have my reasons for skipping past months. _

* * *

><p><strong>Something To Prove<strong>

Uneasy Hearts Weigh The Most

* * *

><p>It was mid October and it was Kakashi's week to take Obito. The silver-haired infant had been sitting peacefully upon Kakashi's bed. The two were quietly staring back at each other with a bored expression. Kakashi held his two hands on his knees, examining Obito's figure carefully.<p>

"Hmmm." Kakashi removed one of his hands to scratch his masked chin. "Yup. It's decided." He turned away from his son to collect a smaller black piece of clothing from out of his closet. It was a thin long sleeve undershirt with a mask attached, exactly the same as what Kakashi normally wore, just a smaller size.

With a simple eye crease, Kakashi held said attire in front of Obito. "You are most definitely going to be wearing this when you start the academy."

Obito cocked his head to the side while eyeing the long sleeved shirt in front of him. He still had the same look on his face and Kakashi couldn't really tell what Obito had thought of the choice in clothing. So Kakashi lightly handed it out for the boy to take in his hands.

With not even looking at it for no more than five seconds, Obito tossed it to the floor. Kakashi was taken aback by the action. "What? You don't like it?" Kakashi waited a moment before picking the undershirt up. Obito stayed the same, no words, no nod, no nothing. With a sigh he finally said, "You're Hatake. You can't just be going around and showing everyone your face!"

Obito still remained silent.

"...You have no idea what I'm saying, huh?" Kakashi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Well, then. I guess I should just-" three loud knocks drew Kakashi away from continuing his sentence. Tossing the thin shirt back in his closet, Kakashi slowly made way to the door. Another knock was heard right before he opened it up, and honestly, it was to his surprise seeing Sakura.

"Yo." Kakashi calmly greeted her in his normal fashion.

"Hey, Kakashi. Look I'm sorry for not-" Sakura brought her words to a complete stop, examining the living room and kitchen of his apartment. "Umm, where's Obito?" She met his lazy, onyx eye while the two of hers narrowed seriously.

Kakashi took a second to respond. "Oh! He's sitting in the bedroom." He gave her a sweet grin and an eye crease as he pointed towards said room.

"You left him alone?" Sakura voice grew louder, and more... angrier.

"Now, now... no need to yell." Kakahshi raised his two hands in front of his chest in defense. "The bedroom isn't even 10 feet away. He's fine." Sakura didn't seem to hear him, as she rushed quickly to the bedroom where she found Obito sitting upon the shuriken covers, both legs crossed. Sakura sighed in relief and a few seconds after, Kakashi appeared in the room behind her. "See, I told you he would be fine."

She turned back to Kakashi to glare daggers at him. "Something could have seriously happened to him!"

"But... nothing did." Kakashi's eye crease was back again, and Sakura felt like slapping him.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable, you know that?" He said nothing, but just stood with a slouch figure. She sighed before continuing, "Look, I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff."

"Alright. Shoot." Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against his sturdy, bedroom wall.

"We need to figure out what to do with Obito on the upcoming holidays."

"I thought we agreed that I'd have him for Halloween and he'll spend Christmas with you."

"We did; but him spending his _first _christmas without his father just doesn't seem right." She spoke softly.

"So... what? You want me to take him for Christmas instead?"

"No, you baka! It's his first Christmas he should spend it with his whole family." Before Kakashi could say anything he swore he heard her mutter, "Kami... you're so dense sometimes." Under her breath.

"This is why I said it'd just be easier if we-"

"No." She answered with an interruption. "We're not doing that."

"What's so wrong about the idea, Sakura? Have you even gave it more than five seconds of a thought?"

"I've thought about it for months, Kakashi. Each second of everyday when I wasn't worrying about the pregnancy I thought through very carefully on how I wanted to do things. I want you in Obito's life, it's not fair for him to live without a father. However, while that happens there can't simply be an _us._"

Kakashi arched his back up as he felt the pain clench at his chest. He spoke up weakly. "Why...?"

"Why?" She repeated and gave an unpleasant chuckle. She crossed her arms and said, "Why do you think, Kakashi?" He didn't answer but was thinking very hard on what to say next. Sakura let out a deep sigh, shaking her head. "Do you really think we'd last as a couple?"

"Yes, of course we would." He replied honestly. "Remember when we went on all those dates, and every time we hung out it was fine, we had no-"

"Dates, Kakashi. Those were dates. We never really dated... it was just a fling."

_A fling?_

Kakashi repeated and scanned the phrase thoroughly though his mind; realizing he'd be lying if he were to say he wasn't at all affected by her choice of words.

"Like I said before, the reason I never told you about the pregnancy was because we weren't in a real relationship. I didn't think of it as one, and I most certainly didn't want to ruin your little "reputation"."

"Reputation?" Kakashi laughed and scratched his head. "Pretty sure my reading porn out in public already shot that one down..."

She ignored his comment and went on. "There are many reasons why we couldn't last as a couple. Reason number one being-"

"Really? Cause I could think of many reasons how we could."

Sakura rolled her eyes, placing her hands lightly on her hips. "See! This is exactly why. You interrupt whenever I try to explain things to you. And when you're not interrupting, it's usually because you're not even listening to me."

"What? That, that is not true. I listen a lot."

"Really?" she remarked sarcastically. "Because I recall plenty of times when I tried to talk to you seriously before and you didn't even engage in the conversation. And whenever you did; you weren't talking to me, you were talking to my chest."

"Well... I admit, I can get distracted by your distinct figure, sometimes..."

"_Sometimes."_ Sakura's sarcasm in that word was highly noticeable. "Tch. Oh yeah, and another thing. You never did take me seriously. You're funny, Kakashi. I'll give you that. But sometimes it's just very irritating when I want to have a talk and all you do is crack jokes."

"Cause you like it when I crack jokes. I do that to make you laugh."

"Well I appreciate the thought but you should know that jokes will only bug me when it comes down to being serious."

"So is that the only reason why you don't want us to be together? Just that?" A pause. "Because, believe me... I can fix it. _We_ can fix it, those are just small problems everybody goes through."

"No that's not the only reason. I just..." Sakura glanced towards Obito whom was now dead to the world (he had managed to fall asleep during Kakashi and Sakura's argument.) and looked back up at Kakashi. "We're just friends, ok?"

'"F-Friends?" Did she seriously just tell him that? Friends? Out of everything she could've said, she chose 'just friends'? Kakashi wasn't going to let that slide. "No- No. Don't pull that with me. I don't know exactly what we are at this point; but we're not friends."

"Okay, then what are we?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms impatiently waiting for his answer.

"I don't know! But we're most definitely not _'friends'_."

"That makes no sense, Kakashi. It's either we're a couple or we're friends. If not those two, then we'd have to be related and we both know that's not the case."

"Sakura..." Kakashi said her name gently. "We have a kid together. Friends don't do that."

"You're right, they don't. But having a kid together doesn't immediately put a stop to a friendship between people. You and I both know that _you _know this, Kakashi. You're just in denial." Kakashi was still staring at her, and for the first time in awhile, he was very glad his mask covered up his face. If Sakura saw his hurt expression at that exact moment, he wouldn't know how to live with it. "Okay, I'm done having this conversation with you. I didn't come here to talk about us I came here for Obito. You can take him trick-or-treating and for Christmas Naruto is having this get together with all his friends and what not. I wasn't planning to go but I can take Obito there so we can both spend time with him.

"Speaking of Naruto..." She continued. "He said he had something to give Obito but I'm not sure if he planned to stop by here or my-"

"Just take him." Kakashi's voice was strangled.

"Huh?"

"Obito. Just take him now. Since Naruto lives closer to you he'll most likely stop by at your house first so it'd be less of a hassle if you'd just took him now."

Sakura didn't need to be told more than twice so with that all said, she picked Obito up in her arms and went her own way.

Later that night Kakashi had a lot more to think about.

The past night he was laying upon his bed, music playing, and thinking over and over about the conversation he had with Sakura. What had he been thinking? Sakura wanted nothing to with him and she's made that abruptly clear. Maybe he was over his head thinking it'd be easy to make amends with her. Maybe it's just her. Maybe it's just him. Maybe... maybe it wasn't meant to be.

_No_

That wasn't true. He knew it wasn't true. Nobody has ever made him feel this way, he didn't care what Sakura said. They weren't just friends. They couldn't be friends. There was something more, he just needed to a way to show her. Still... Kakashi couldn't help but doubt his conscience and have second thoughts over the whole thing. He was at a fork in the road here. One road that would take him to succeed in all his attempts at Sakura while the other one would just let him fail...

**I knew from the moment I stepped off that plane, we had no future.  
>How come your dreams are always so bitter?<br>**

Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard the song. Before alarming questions about the relevant lyrics went off in his head, he glanced over to his right side and remembered the music that had been quietly playing. He'd almost forgotten about it when his deeper thoughts started to penetrate him.

As more of his deeper thoughts began to enter his mind once again, Kakashi realized it. Even though Sakura kept saying she wanted him in Obito's life, he still began to wonder. Of course she would tell him that; she would tell any guy who was the father that. Kakashi would admit, he wasn't the best father, perhaps. But he tried hard to be a great one that Obito could one day look up to. The more he thought about it he also came to realize that he'd probably be a better father than any other guy Sakura would/did date. Kakashi loved the two with all his heart, when it came down to Sakura and now, Obito... they were always his top priority. How could she not see that?

**You lay awake crying cause your child carries my name**  
><strong>While I regret ever making you apart of my life.<strong>

Maybe getting mixed up with Sakura was the mistake.

_Or maybe I wasn't the kind of guy she wanted to have a child with. Maybe I was just the one she wanted to mess around with. Funny how our points of views are opposite. People always did tell me that opposites attract..._

As the music kept playing Kakashi grew sick of his inner thoughts and slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hm, this chapter was a bit short. I apologize, but I wanted to update asap.<em>

_Oh and if you're wondering what the song I used in this chapter it's called Children of Divorce by Jonny Craig._

http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=ZHwCqATSJwU

**Don't forget to remove the parenthesis!**

**_Btw; if you listen to the song (which I highly recommend that you do cause it's very pretty) the song doesn't exactly explain the Kakashi/Sakura situation at hand here. But it was close, so I used it. _**_:-)_

_**For every review this story gets after it is updated; I will up Obito's age by a year. But I'm going to stop when he gets to four. Just because I think the story would be more interesting as he grows older.**_


	3. The Downfall Of Us All

_Thank you for all of the reviews, and alerts! :-)_

_Ok so I know I said I'd up Obito's age for every review the last chapter got after updating. Well I still will up his age soon making him probably four years old but it might be awhile idk. My reasoning for this is because well, I just think the story might be a tad more interesting with him being able to talk and what not. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Something To Prove<strong>

If It Means A Lot To You

* * *

><p>It was Halloween in Konoha. All the kids were starting to get dressed up into their costumes and got ready for their trick-or-treating. Normally Sakura would be decorating the outside of her home with a few halloween-spirited decorations, but this year (since she didn't have Obito with her anyway) she was getting ready on her own for a party she and Ino would be attending. The party wasn't much of a "party" if you'd say; it was more like a small gathering of friends on Halloween night. Sakura had been roaming back and fourth throughout the comfort of her home for the past hour stressing over the essentials of her look for the party. She stopped dead in her tracks to pick up one of Obito's toys. Said toy was medium-sized, plastic shuriken. It actually happened to be his favorite, she recalled. After another look at the plastic shuriken Sakura placed it back into the pile where Obito's other remaining toys lay. She sighed as Obito came up into her mind again, she really did miss him. Sakura giggled to herself as she imagined her son wearing a mini costume in attempt to trick-or-treat.<p>

All those cute images that raided into her head faded away when a familiar and somewhat irritating voice followed by a knock was heard. "Hey, Forehead! Let me in!" Before Sakura could even think of a reply Ino suddenly barged in. "Too late, I'm already in." Her blonde friend gave her a cheeky grin.

"Um, thanks... for just entering my house like that. I guess."

"Ah hah hah. No problem." Ino made herself at home and lounged upon Sakura's couch. "So are you sure you want to go? Cause I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to be with Obito. I mean it is his first-"

"No, it's fine Ino. He's with Kakashi anyway. There will be other holidays." Sakura smiled to reassure her. "And besides, I really don't want to see Kakashi. Every time I cross paths with that man he always brings certain stuff up and I really don't feel like dealing with it- or him for that matter."

"Well if you say so..." An awkward silence lingered. Sakura's eyes avoided Ino's completely; she knew her friend was thinking about something she wouldn't necessarily approve of, but what was it? Damn it, Ino was a bit too vague sometimes and it drove Sakura crazy. A sigh had escaped from Ino before her eyes stared right into Sakura's emerald ones. "Sakura," Ino started again softly.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that maybe you should give Kakashi a chance?"

"Wh- What're you talking about?"

"Com'on Sakura, don't do that."

"Do what?" Sakura questioned while crossing her arms.

"Don't go pretending that you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"I'm not pretending, I just really have no clue-"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yes you do!" Sakura sat still, not saying a word though, her arms were still crossed in front of her chest. Ino continued, "You know very well what we're talking about. You've been pushing Kakashi away. Hell! You've always pushed him away..."

"Have not..."Sakura muttered stubbornly.

"Oh?" Ino had a sarcastic tone and a curious glint in her eyes. "Ok, then look me in the eye and say it's not true." Sakura refused by rolling her eyes to the back of her head and slowly moving them far away from Ino's gaze. "Hmph. I rest my case."

"Ugh, why are we even discussing this?" Sakura scoffed.

"Because I've seen the way you treat Kakashi. Everyone notices it and even Kakashi always looks-" Ino stopped there.

"...Kakashi always looks- what? Say it Ino." Sakura narrowed her eyes in annoyance, she dared Ino to finish that sentence.

Ino let out a deep breath, "All I'm saying is that sometimes he looks a little, hurt by what you say."

"Hurt?" Sakura snorted as Ino's assumption.

"He has feelings to ya know. It's not like he's Sai!"

"Can I just ask one thing, _pig_?"

"Hm?"

"Since when did you start to care about people's feelings, let alone, Kakashi's?"

"Sakura I've always cared about these sorts of things. And whether you believe it or not I'm not concerned on Kakashi's behalf."

Saukura still wasn't understanding. "I don't get it if you're not worried about him then..."

"You always complain about him, Sakura. You used to always nag about how he doesn't do anything and how he's always making mistakes and blah blah blah. Seriously how the hell do you expect him to prove anything if all you do is push him away?"

"You don't understand." Sakura gritted through her teeth, her right hand clenched, and Ino could've sworn she saw hint of watery eyes... but it wasn't easy to make out.

"Then help me understand, Sakura. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on... you're never this cold. At least I've never seen you. Even picturing Sasuke coming home, I can't imagine you to ever act cold towards him but to just welcome him back with open arms."

"I- I'll just hurt him..." Sakura's tone was weak and she hated it. She hated feeling weak minded, like she was on the verge of breaking down inside. It made her think back to her childhood when she was always crying in front of people.

"What do you mean hurt him?"

Sakura's two eyes met with Ino's finally. She was definitely not crying, but there was something off about the look her in her eyes... it seemed like a mixture of anger and sadness at least that's what Ino thought. "I know what Kakashi wants... but you see that's the problem. He wants something I can't offer."

"Ugh, ok now you just sound like one of those over-protective people in love."

"It's the truth Ino... I just don't feel that way about him."

"Well then why the hell hook up with him in the first place?"

"Heh," Sakura chuckled a bit. "I think you just answered your own question."

Ino opened her mouth to ask another question hoping for a little less confusion before the answer finally hit her. She let out a tiny gasp. "Really, he was nothing more to you than to hook up with?"

"Well when you put it that way it sounds worse than it really is."

"That's cause it kind of is, Sakura. I mean I get where you're coming from; some guys are just a good time and then you're done with 'em, but this is Kakashi. He's more to you than that."

"You're right. He is more. Much more, in fact. He happens to be my ex-sensei, my friend, and let's not forget the father of my child..." There was a pause for just a moment but it felt much longer than what it really was. "I care about him, Ino. And I hate how I've been but there's nothing else I can do. The way I look at it, Kakashi and I are friends with benefits or something. I know he has these feelings for me but I just can't let him act on those feelings. If I do he'll get more attached and he'll get hurt as well."

Ino nodded firmly, understanding her best friend. "Okay, I get it now. I just worry about you alright? This stuff could ruin a friendship and I know you care about Kakashi so-"

"Yeah, I know Ino. Thanks..."

* * *

><p>"Ah, ah ah." Kakashi removed Obito's hand from the bucket of candy sitting on the coffee table. "You have a couple of more years on you until you can eat any of this. You sir, are going to sit out there and help daddy pass out some candy to all the other kids." Kakashi smiled at the boy who did an eye crease which not only shocked Kakashi, but also made him feel quite proud.<p>

As Kakashi started setting up there was a knock on the door. He opened it up to see Naruto slouched with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Naruto, what a um... pleasant surprise." Kakashi forced a smile.

Naruto met the man's lone eye. "Heh, hey Kakashi-sensei." His head jerked to the side a bit to take a look at Obito sitting peacefully on the floor clapping his small hands. Naruto smiled before staring back at Kakashi. "Oh right. Well I was going to ask if you were coming by for the party but I see you've got your hands tied."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, Naruto. And it's going to be that way for a while..."

"Oh well Sakura's gonna be there. You probably already know this but I just felt-"

"Uh no. I didn't know, and she told me she was going to stop by here for Obito.

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head, confused. "She lied then."

Kakashi clicked his tongue. "Figures..."

There was a awkward silence. "Y- Yeah I guess I'll see you around Kakashi-sensei."

"W-Wait." Kakashi called out before Naruto walked away.

"What's up?"

"Can you watch out for Sakura please?"

Naruto laughed. "I already do... there's no need to ask."

"I know, what I meant was- just _watch _her. Tell me what happens like if she meets a guy or something like that cause..."

"Ohhhh." Naruto said in realization. "So, in other words, spy?"

"Not technically."

The whiskered man smirked. "No worries Kakashi-sensei I'll look after her but I can't guarantee about the stopping-her-from-bringing-a-guy-home part. Last time I did that she punched me. Hard. I'd rather not have a repeat of that."

"Fine. Then just tell me what happens ok."

"Sure, sure." They stood in silence before Naruto said, "Well I'll just be on my way I suppose. Later!"

He nodded up at his former student after Naruto was no longer to be seen the door was shut closed. He sat beside Obito who had a calm and playful look in his eye. He ruffled his son's hair and said, "Well, I guess it's just us tonight."

* * *

><p>"Sakura... what're you doing?" Ino was almost afraid to ask.<p>

"Well this is a part Ino. You're supposed to have fun at parties." Sakura was soon dragged away from the crowd by her blonde friend. "Hey! What the hell was that all about, pig?"

"Sakura since when did you start picking up guys everywhere for one night stands?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ino huffed and pointed her finger in the direction from where they were recently standing. "That's supposed to be me! **_I _**was always the one flirting with all the guys trying to find one to hook-up with. **_You _**were the opposite! You always talked about finding the right guy for a relationship what happened to that Sakura?"

"She had a kid." Sakura blankly replied.

"What... What? That makes no sense."

"Ino look... I'm just trying to have fun. Maybe I'll find the right guy soon enough but until then-"

"THERE'S ALREADY A PERFECT GUY FOR YOU OUT THERE!" Ino yelled while Sakura just stared blankly yet again. And it was sort of scar actually because Sakura was never like this.

"So you understand? I mean I'm sure there's a perfect guy for you out there too, Ino." Sakura smiled.

"No. No. You have a guy Sakura. Kakashi. Kakashi is your guy ok. You're just too blind to see it right now which frankly I don't get but you never were one to understand anything about relationships."

"I don't want Kakashi."

"But why? You two are so perfect together he's great guy and a good father I don't-"

"I don't like Kakashi."

"How could you not like him, Sakura?" Ino inquired.

Sakura's eyebrow raised. "Do _you _like him."

"Well no..."

"There you go."

"But that's different!"

"How so?"

Ino took a while to think of her answer. "Because I don't know him as well as you do and I haven't spent almost half my life around him and there's just a lot of things about him I can't like. For one the mask I mean I cannot have a boyfriend who covers his face, I have to know if my man is good looking and if he is he sure as hell won't cover it up. I like to show off so-"

"Ino, you're digressing."

"Oh! Right, as I was saying... I'm shallow you see, I've always been like that but you, you've always wanted a guy and Kakashi's a guy and I know you like him."

"I don't though."

"See you're lying because I _know"_

_"_Whatever I don't like him so..."

"Ugh why the fuck am I talking to a wall?" Ino walked away from her pink-haired friend, shoving past the crowd of people. Sakura disregarded her best friend's actions and shrugged her shoulder before bumping into a fairly handsome man. "Excuse me."

"Hahaha it's cool." His brown, medium-length hair hanging over his forehead. Her emerald eyes met his dark grey ones. He almost reminded her of Captain Yamato... almost. "You alright?" He suddenly asks her.

"Um... y- yes." She blushed "Of course I am."

He nodded his. "That's good to hear. Um I don't ever recall seeing you before, have a name?"

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh no, you see after I was born my parents decided it'd be better if I didn't have a name so ever since that day I've been forever nameless." She replied sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Cute." He brought his hand up to hers for her to shake. "Well, _nameless, _you can call me Takeo."

"Sakura." She took his hand.

"Ah so you _do_ have a name. I mean, girls have lied to me before but never on the first night."

"Oh, shut-up." She smacked his chest playfully. "Let's go somewhere more quiet."

Naruto, who had been watching the entire thing from a couple of steps back watched as Sakura and the other guy left. After two blocks of following them they made their way into Sakura's house, locking the door behind them.

Naruto stood for a few more minutes trying to put all the pieces together. "_Sakura-chan_..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>an: I apologize for any mistakes I just wanted to upload this already and I was too lazy to edit so here you are! Reviews please! :)


End file.
